As Noites da Estação
by lizziecamp
Summary: Addison Montgomery mora em Los Angeles e tem a vida profissional perfeitamente nos trilhos, porém, sua vida amorosa sempre foi uma montanha-russa. Confusa entre alguns relacionamentos passados, Addison se lembra de um em especial que a leva e querer vivenciar algo do qual Addie havia se privado. Nas páginas de um site de relacionamento ela encontra uma nova chance.


**As Noites da Estação.**

_"Then slowly, over time, everything changes. And you're no longer this young thing, and you don't believe in fairytales and "perfect" isn't in your vocabulary." – Addison Montgomery_

Romances. Em alguma altura da vida, você chegara a conclusão que eles simplesmente não são para você. Em algum ponto você dirá que desistiu do amor, e que o cara perfeito não existe. Talvez tenha demorado um pouco para eu assumir isso, talvez eu deixei o conto do "príncipe encantado" permanecer demais em meus desejos, por anos a mais que deveria, mas eu havia tomado esta decisão. Depois de alguns erros,...Derek, Mark, Karev, Pete, Kevin...Ok, eu provavelmente deveria parar minha lista por aqui, não é? Acho que é o suficiente para exemplificar. Finalmente havia enxergado e assumido que eu estava "fechada para balanço", ou qualquer expressão que lhe agrade usar. Nada de romances, encontros, sexo, flores, expectativas...

- MERDA! – Exclamei quando o despertador soou, me acordando daquele sonho. Afundei o rosto no travesseiro, frustrada. Eu havia tomado a decisão de abdicar da minha vida amorosa...mas por que conseguia ser tão difícil? Virei, deitando desta vez de costas na cama e observando o teto. Apertei o botão do despertador para que ele desligasse e em meus pensamentos as últimas cenas do sonho insistiam em voltar. Provavelmente eu já deveria estar embaixo do chuveiro me aprontando para ir para a clínica, porém, ainda estava tentando entender o que ela fazia em meus sonhos. Quer dizer, não que eu estivesse proibida de sonhar com Amélia, mas aquilo já fazia um bom tempo. Não me leve a mal, sem julgamentos aqui, por favor,...eu nunca me considerei bissexual, eu não costumo curtir essa coisa de rótulos, porém Amélia foi a única mulher com quem eu estive. Mas também não era saudades dela, não...Deus me livre, Amélia conseguia ser mais louca que todos os caras que eu namorei juntos. Era...- Respirei fundo, uma das mãos ao meu rosto. – Vontade? Desejo?

Exclamei para mim mesma, empurrando o lençol, e me obrigando a levar daquela cama.

- Chega, Addison! – Segui para o chuveiro no banheiro da suíte ao mesmo tempo que retirava minha camisola preta. Entrei embaixo da ducha ligada, sentindo a água banhar cada extensão de meu corpo. Respirei fundo, relaxando naqueles instantes que eram meus, Não confessaria em voz alta, mas em meus mais íntimos desejo eu sentia falta não de Amélia em si, mas de nossos jogos de sedução, do beijo doce e suave, de seus toques, da forma carinhosa com que nos tratávamos, dos acampamentos com Mark e Derek que nos escondíamos deles e vivíamos nossas próprias aventuras...

- Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery, o que exatamente você está desejando? – Abri os olhos ao indagar e me dar conta de que eu sabia a resposta.

Ao me mudar para Los Angeles, era exatamente o que eu queria, novos ares para respirar, pessoas novas...uma vida nova, eu só não esperava que fosse mudar outras coisas. _Como dizem: deve ter algo no ar de Los Angeles..._

Escutei o celular tocando e me apressei, desligando o chuveiro e enrolando meu corpo em uma das toalhas que havia ali pendurada. Peguei o celular que estava na bancada da pia do banheiro, atendendo ao ver o nome que estava no visor.

- Naomi? – Indaguei, sem entender, ela não costumava me ligar antes das nove nunca.

- Você já está indo para a clínica?!

- Hm...- Verifiquei o horário no visor do celular e depois retornei ele a orelha. – Em uns quinze minutos, eu acho...por que?

- Eu posso ganhar uma carona? – A voz do outro lado parecia bem mais animada que o comum para as oito horas da manhã de uma quinta feira.

- Uma carona? E o seu car-...- Mas Naomi me interrompeu.

- Archer! Eu emprestei para ele e...- Assim que Naomi suspirou, foi minha vez de interromper.

- Por favor, meu irmão...meu irmão...eu não quero saber! – Fiz uma careta, enquanto começava a me vestir. Naomi riu e por pouco não a xinguei. – Se você prometer não contar nada da noite anterior, em vinte minutos estou passando na sua casa!

- Combinado!

Nunca fora difícil negociar com Naomi, ao menos não quando ela realmente precisava. Segui até a casa dela, como combinado, e de lá fomos para a clínica. Vários problemas nos cercavam lá e de certa forma isso fez com que eu sentisse um alivio, pois quanto mais ocupava minha cabeça, menos eu pensava naquela manhã. Já havia anoitecido, quando eu acreditava estar sozinha na clínica. Meus olhos percorriam a tela do notebook e os vários emails de propaganda que me enviavam todos os dias. Compras na internet, propaganda de imóveis, carros...site de relacionamento...? Eu nunca havia experimentado um desses, na verdade todas as pessoas que eu conhecia, e que já haviam utilizado dele, não pareciam ter sido exatamente bem sucedida, porém ...- Me vi clicando no link que levava ao site e embora estivesse na página inicial do site, meus olhos correram para os anúncios na lateral. Um ícone com um sofá rosa, onde estava escrito "PinkSofa", me fez ir diretamente para o site.

- Addisson...eu...- Fechei rapidamente o notebook com o coração acelerado. Encarei Violet na porta, e embora ela parecesse exausta, não consegui fazer nenhuma pergunta, só conseguia pensar que eu quase havia sido pega no flagra. Que raios afinal eu estava fazendo naquele site? – Ei...tá tudo bem?! – Violet veio se aproximando, em mãos ela tinha uma pastinha.

Passei a mão por meu rosto suado, tentando disfarçar a tensão.

- Tá...o que você está fazendo aqui ainda? – Rebati, ainda na defensiva.

- Eu...hm...eu tenho muito que pensar,...às vezes acho melhor quando estou aqui. Mas...Addison...você quer conversar? – Violet pareceu desconfiada, conforme foi se aproximando.

- Violet! Eu não sou paciente! – Bufei, e no instante seguinte me arrependi ao perceber que as orbes azuis esverdeadas de Violet pareciam ter sido tomada por lágrimas. Engoli em seco, mas antes que eu pudesse me levantar e impedir, Violet virou de costas deixando minha sala.

Respirei fundo, tentando organizar meus pensamentos, algo apreciam fora do lugar, fora do eixo...mas não era exatamente uma sensação nova, como isso era possível?

Organizei minhas coisas, guardando o notebook na bolsa junto com as demais tralhas espalhadas pela mesa, talvez fosse hora de ir para casa.

Quando sai do chuveiro, com o cabelo enrolado em uma toalha no alto da cabeça e a camisola de seda azul clara, embora a pontada em meu estômago indicasse que eu estivesse com fome, acabei seguindo em direção a pequena escrivaninha que havia em meu quarto, onde eu havia deixado a bolsa e o notebook. Retirei o objeto da bolsa, ligando-o. A recuperação da página me levou exatamente onde Violet havia me interrompido "PinkSofa". Olhei ao redor, embora soubesse que não haveria ninguém ali capaz de me interromper desta vez o login no site. O cadastro era simples, dados básicos, o que não me levou mais do que dois minutos.

"_Seu cadastro foi efetuado com sucesso." – _Disse a mensagem, e eu engoli em seco, em alguns instantes um barulhinho agudo me fez pular na cadeira.

_BlondieMDLA: Olá, LittleMermaid..._

Uma pequena janela rosa subiu na página do site e engoli em seco. Onde eu estava com a cabeça para colocar o nickname de "LittleMermaid"? Eu só podia ter problemas mentais...Ok, que eu gostava do desenho da Pequena Sereia, que eu era ruiva...mas até ai, usar isso de nickname? E o mais impressionante ainda era o fato de alguém ter se interessado em ir puxar uma conversa, talvez a pessoa tivesse ainda mais problemas mentais do que eu. Devo ter ficado encarando aquela janelinha por quase cinco minutos. Talvez fosse melhor, a BlondieMDLA desistiria e...epa...seria LA...de Los Angeles? Me peguei pensando com uma pontinha de esperança de que ela estivesse também na Cidade dos Anjos e rapidamente digitei.

_LittleMermaid: Olá...tudo bom?! Desculpa a demora- ...- _Antes que eu pudesse digitar mais, a BlondieMDLA se apressou.

_BlondieMDLA: Não tem problema...e então, de que oceano você fala, LittleMermaid?_

Foi inevitável não rir, apesar de achar a pergunta um tanto quanto apressada, quer dizer eu começaria com perguntas mais discretas, porém, ainda sim, não teria outra forma de descobrir se ela era de Los Angeles, se não respondendo.

_LittleMermaid: Oceano Pacífico..._

Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Eu sabia muito bem o que ela queria dizer com a pergunta, porque eu tive que responder como se fosse uma prova de Geografia, ou sei lá o que?!

_LittleMermaid: Haha brincadeirinha! Moro em Los Angeles..._

Isso ficava pior a cada frase, e embora eu soubesse que ela não tinha como ver meu rosto, eu estava com vontade de me enfiar embaixo da escrivaninha. Algumas pessoas não nascem para ser cirurgiões, talvez eu não tivesse nascido para xavecar mulheres em sites de relacionamentos.

_BlondieMDLA: Hmm, uma sereia para minha rede!_

Como? Ok, talvez ela não tivesse problemas só, talvez ela tivesse sérios problemas, talvez ela fosse uma psicopata, ou uma...

_BlondieMDLA: Eu também sou de Los Angeles_

Ok, pelo menos, na pior das hipóteses eu havia conseguido a resposta que eu desejava. Ela era de Los Angeles. Não vou dizer que me habituei a conversar naquele chat, nem aquele site, nem as ideias que insistiam em ficar infiltrando meus pensamentos, sonhos e arredores, mas nós continuamos a conversar e embora eu conhecesse bem pouco sobre ela, ou como ela era, uma fantasia foi sendo criada dentro de mim. Será que todas as pessoas sentiam isso? Será que eu estava fragilizada pelos meus relacionamentos anteriores?...Bom, só podia ser, não é...quer dizer, era um pouco tarde para eu me descobrir...qualquer coisa que eu tivesse para descobrir.

_BlondieMDLA: Está por ai, meu fruto do mar proibido...digo, favorito?!_

Fui surpreendida com a janelinha do bate-papo surgindo na tela em meio a minha pesquisa sobre células tumorais o endométrio. Preocupada, a primeira coisa que fiz foi abaixar a tela do monitor do eletrônico, enquanto meus olhos se certificavam de que não havia ninguém por perto. Era a segunda semana seguida que conversávamos sem parar, ainda que muitas vezes eu mais risse do que tivesse certeza sobre o que a moça falava.

_LittleMermaid: Olá, Blondie de LA..._

_BlondieMDLA: Vim perguntar, quando iremos mergulhar...- _Eu li aquela resposta umas duas vezes, antes de hesitar em responder, embora muitas vezes eu tivesse vontade de desistir daquela loucura, eu também tinha vontade de continuar, descobrir onde aquilo daria. Meus olhos foram em direção ao caderno onde eu fazia anotações sobre as células, não havia muito ali pesquisado, mas agora que aquele estudo não iria para frente. Mordi meu lábio inferior pensando em uma resposta inteligente...quer dizer, mulheres costumam gostar de um pouco de conteúdo, não?

_LittleMermaid: Mergulhar? Você gostaria que eu te levasse para conhecer o reino perdido?_

Eu quis apagar imediatamente quando vi aquelas palavras escritas na tela. Não poderia ter sido eu...não...não...

_BlondieMDLA: Eu adoraria, sexta as nove da noite no The Joy?_

A resposta dela fez com que eu ficasse boquiaberta por alguns instantes, até me dar conta de que eu havia acabado de marcar um encontro com uma louca, desconhecida e que ainda por cima pretendia conhecer o reino perdido. Ok, Addison, isso realmente é fim de carreira...

Trocamos celular, com a intenção de termos como nos comunicar até sexta feira, porém, diferente do que eu achei que fosse acontecer, que as conversas se tornariam mais sensatas pelo celular, ai que tudo desandou de vez.

"_Olá, sereia...já te ensinaram a usar suas pernas humanas?! Eu tenho uma ótima aula para isso."_

" _E sua coleção de talheres?! Eu tenho mais objetos interessantes para completá-la."_

"_Já escutou uma concha do mar do Reino Perdido?...Eu tenho certeza que iria adorar!"_

E as mensagens só tenderam a piorar até sexta feira, e cada vez eu estava mais decidida a não ir a este encontro.

- Não, muito decotado! – Exclamei para mim mesma, retirando o vestido preto que eu havia acabado de colocar. Era o quarto vestido que eu experimentava em menos de cinco minutos. Sentei exausta na cama, ainda com os cabelos ruivos molhados pelo banho. Soltei meu corpo, deitando-me e encarando o teto por alguns instantes. O que eu estava fazendo? Eu já não havia tido provas o suficiente que esta moça era uma doida, desvairada qualquer?

Moça. A palavra se repetiu em minha mente e junto com ela, minha imaginação viajou por alguns instantes. Senti minha pele se arrepiar ao pensar na moça e rapidamente passei minhas mãos, de forma apressada, por meus braços. Era normal ter algumas fantasias...loucas...mas...está não estava ficando um pouco louca demais?!

Sentei na cama, tentando me desvencilhar daqueles pensamentos e logo encarei meu corpo, semi-nu, no espelho que estava localizado a frente da cama. Respirei fundo. - Curiosidade mata. – Pensei comigo, ao perceber que não haveria escapatória. Eu iria naquele encontro, mesmo que eu decidisse outra coisa, sabia que meu inconsciente me levaria até lá, porém, ficaria escondida, a espera, apenas para espiar, como era a tal _BlondieMDLA._

Estava certa de qual iria usar, puxei um vestido bordô sem mangas do armário e o vesti. Os detalhes em preto traziam um certo ar de sofisticação a mais, mas ele era discreto e eu imaginei que em um bar, quase não seria destaque. Prendi meus cabelos em um coque despojado, evitando dar muita bandeira com os fios longos e ruivos. Uma maquiagem básica foi minha pedida, rímel, blush e um pouco de sombra, além do salto alto, é claro.

Eu já tinha ouvido falar do bar, mas nunca de fato havia pisado ali. Assim que cheguei, o som de jazz e blues invadiu meus ouvidos, fazendo com que meu corpo quisesse relaxar ao som daquele música, essa foi minha primeira surpresa, descobrir que aquela doida, ao menos, tinha bom gosto musical. Fui direto para o balcão do bar no fundo do ambiente, me desviando das pessoas animadas que já comemoravam o famoso happy hour de sexta feira. Consegui um banco que eu teria plena visão da porta, afim de localizar a loira de jaqueta vermelha, como ela havia me informado. Logo um dos barmen me serviram um Martini e eu passei a me distrair um pouco, porém, sempre voltando a encarar a entrada do bar.

- Hmmmm, minha sereia quis escapar de nadar comigo...- Escutei o sussurro chegando por trás, da mesma forma que a presença de um corpo colando ao meu. Meu coração se acelerou rapidamente, junto ao meu corpo que se arrepiou, e não sei dizer exatamente se mais pelo medo ou pelo corpo que havia atrás de mim. Eu tinha a certeza que o corpo condizia a voz rouca e feminina que havia sussurrado. – Isso não parece nem um pouco com um vestido azul, LittleMermaid...mas eu perdoou você... – Senti suas mãos finas subindo por minha cintura, não haveria escapatória, não mais. Engoli em seco, virando .

- Addison? – A voz decepcionada e irritada indagou com a mesma surpresa que eu demonstrava.

- Você é a ...? – Minha voz sumiu, enquanto meus olhos só conseguiam encarar Charlotte King, ao mesmo tempo que minha cabeça tentava associar a BlondieMDLA a uma das médicas mais conceituadas de L.A.

Charlotte virou as costas, provavelmente certa de que iria embora, mas segurei sua mão antes de deixá-la ir. Indignada, a loira virou para me encarar.

- O que está fazendo? – Sua voz estava irritada.

- Eu não sabia que...- Comecei a dizer, mas a loira mal educada foi logo cortando.

- Você não sabe de muita coisa, Addison. – Ela resmungou, soltando a mão que eu segurava. – Acho que já passou da minha hora por aqui...

- Ei..espera! – Pedi, tentando fazer com que os olhos dela encontrassem os meus. – E o nosso encontro? - Indaguei, e Charlotte pareceu ficar ainda mais irritada.

- Nosso encontro? Não existe encontro aqui.

- Vamos lá...eu sei que eu poderia gostar de conhecer a BlondieMDLA...- Sorri de canto, e por um instante acreditei que havia conseguido convencê-la de pensar a respeito.

Charlotte's POV:

Addison. A Little Mermaid era Addison. Em nenhuma das minhas fantasias mais loucas eu poderia imaginá-la se encontrando comigo. Eu e ela havíamos sido apresentadas há algum tempo atrás, e confesso, aquela ruiva havia me chamado a atenção desde o princípio. Addison era o tipo de mulher poderosa, o tipo de cirurgiã "hardcore", como costumávamos chamar, e eu sabia que ela teria muito mais futuro em um hospital do que presa em uma clínica privada. Certa vez, quando Addison salvou a vida de um dos pacientes do meu hospital, ofereci uma oportunidade, pedi que ela ficasse, mas parece que aquela mulher estava disposta a viver uma vida que não combinava nem um pouco com ela, eu podia dizer isso...

Não a julgava, pelo contrário, a admirava. Desde o princípio soube que tínhamos muito em comum, porém, por mais que suas curvas me chamassem atenção e sua postura como médica fizesse com que eu admirasse não só como mulher, mas também como profissional, eu não poderia continuar ali. Não era certo, quer dizer, era Addison Montgomery que estava a minha frente, eu não podia simplesmente ir a um encontro com ela...Podia?

Mordi meu lábio inferior ao pensar na hipótese. Addison desceu do banco onde ela havia se acomodado antes no balcão, se aproximando de mim.

- Me deixe ao menos lhe pagar uma bebida?! – Senti sua respiração quente próxima ao meu ouvido junto ao sussurro. Meus olhos encontraram os dela, e suspirei. – Você não vai querer perder a vinda até o bar...- Ela tentou me convencer, e embora eu soubesse que aquilo não era certo, acabei aceitando.

Addison me garantiu que eu teria que provar um daqueles martinis, e em instantes a vi já no balcão, pedindo mais uma bebida, enquanto eu permanecia atenta, tensa, com receio de ver qualquer conhecido, principalmente Cooper naquele ambiente. Respirei fundo, segurando a bolsa de ombro junto ao corpo, eu não estava confortável com aquilo, era visível.

- Vamos ali! – A ruiva apontou em direção a algumas mesas no fundo do bar. Talvez estivesse muito na cara, pois logo em seguida, Addison completou. – Vamos...eu garanto que você não morrera se tomar um Martini comigo! – Ela piscou de forma divertida, diferente de mim, Addison parecia confortável ali comigo.

- Você pretende usar isso contra mim em algum momento? – Arqueei uma das sobrancelhas, indagando, preocupada com as atitudes da ruiva, enquanto nos acomodávamos na mesa que ela havia escolhido.

- Nem todas as pessoas são como você, Charlotte...não pode apenas...relaxar?

Nossos olhos se encontraram, e respirei fundo, antes de qualquer resposta tomei um belo gole do Martini.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim, Aiddison. – Insisti.

- Addie, por favor! – Ela piscou e vi um sorriso se desenhar em seus belos lábios.

Não sei a partir de qual Martini comecei a me sentir mais a vontade, mas de fato isso aconteceu. Addison ficava a cada gole mais a vontade, enquanto eu, pouco a pouco também fui me soltando. Ela era divertida, nada como eu havia imaginado a Dra. Montgomery, alias tudo diferente do que eu conhecia sobre ela, ou achei ter conhecido. Nossa conversa simplesmente...fluía.

- A vamos lá...vamos lá! – Ela exclamou, gargalhando. – Eu sei que estava louca para me conhecer! – Acabei dando um sorriso sem graça, mas não tive tempo de responder, Addison apontou para o cantor de blues no pequeno palco de apresentação. – Eu simplesmente amooooooo essa música! – Sua voz carregada entregava os martinis que ela havia bebido. Rapidamente Addison se levantou, me estendendo a mão. – Vamos lá...só uma música, Dra. King! – A ruiva piscou, mexendo a cintura lentamente na batida daquele blues. Por um instante quis ficar admirando-a, me perdendo no movimento que seu quadril fazia, orquestrado pela música. – Vamooooos! – Ela me puxou, e fui obrigada a segui-la em direção ao meio da pista.

- Eu não...

- Eu sei que você sabe! – Addison sussurrou mais uma vez em meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse. Senti suas mãos se apoiarem em minha cintura, seu toque macio, delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo sem me deixar escapatória, se não seguí-la naquela dança. Diminuímos o espaço de nossos corpos, por alguns milímetros eles não haviam se encostado, e a possibilidade de um esbarrão em seu corpo, já me fazia estremecer. Viajei por seus olhos azuis, seu sorriso sensual, e de repente todo o arredor havia sumido. Tudo que eu poderia querer era beijá-la, eram sentir o gosto doce de seus lábios, seu corpo e seus sussurros em meu ouvido. Era muita viagem? Eu realmente estava enlouquecendo?

Addison havia ainda mais diminuído o espaço, agora, meu corpo encurralado ao dela, dançava, seguia os movimentos tão bem colocados da ruiva e eu só desejava sumir com aquela mulher, amá-la, que fosse por uma noite, mas amá-la. Eu podia sentir a música chegando ao fim, quando sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Eu quero você...

- Você é linda...- Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, por um instante achei que não havia falado alto o suficiente, ou imaginei que ela estivesse viajando demais por seus próprios pensamentos devido as doses de martinis antes tomados.

- Eu...- Me senti arrepiar, ao encarar seus lábios vermelhos, perfeitamente delineados. Nossos olhos se encontraram mais uma vez, e antes que as palmas ao cantor pudesse invadir o ambiente ao encerramento da musica, segurei a mão de Addison, nossos dedos se entrelaçaram, e a puxei para o fundo do bar onde haviam os banheiros. Seria loucura, mas se fosse para cometê-la, que eu realmente a fizesse.

Por sorte o banheiro estava vazio, o que me fez sorrir quando voltei a encará-la.

- Char! – Eu adorava quando Addie me chamava assim. Ela exclamou rindo, as maçãs do rosto bastante ruborizadas, quase tão avermelhadas quanto as madeixas de seu cabelo. – Você não me deixou finalizar...era a melhor...- Mas se eu não havia deixado-a finalizar antes, eu estava prestes a repetir a dose, quando diminui o espaço entre nós, tocando seus lábios nos meus, que eu tanto desejava, ao beijá-la. O gosto doce misturado ao sabor do Martini foi facilmente identificado, mas não só isso, quando ela o correspondeu, senti meu corpo arrepiar e em seguida estremecer, por suas mãos buscando meu corpo. Eu não aguentaria mais, eu precisaria daquela mulher. A puxei para um dos reservados intensificando ainda mais nosso beijo. Buscava também seu corpo, sua pele e seu gosto, enquanto a deixava explorar o meu. Sem que eu pudesse perceber, não existia mais vida lá fora, bar, hospital...apenas nós duas naquele pequeno espaço. Desejei Addison Montgomery, mais que isso, amei Addison Montgomery, embora tivesse quase certeza de que aquela dose pudesse não se repetir.

- Uau! – A escutei sussurrar em meu ouvido, enquanto eu ajeitava o zíper da minha roupa. Acabei sorrindo de canto com certa malícia a exclamação dela. – Você é...

- Eu disse que havia muito que você não conhecia sobre mim, Dra. Montgomery...- Pisquei para ela, ainda podia sentir seu perfume por toda parte impresso em meu corpo, e só aquilo, me fazia vontade de recomeçar toda a nossa história naquele pequeno banheiro novamente.

- Hmmmm...eu com certeza não conhecia!- A senti mordiscar minha orelha, arrancando mais um sorriso de meu rosto.

Mas eu precisava encarar a realidade, tinha que encará-la.

- Mas isso não...- Porém, não precisei dizer muito, Addison me cortou no mesmo instante.

- Não irá, ficara trancado neste banheiro.

Trocamos sorrisos, mas por dentro eu podia sentir uma ponta de tristeza. Não que o sexo com Cooper não fosse bom, mas a verdade é que com Addison ele era ótimo. Não que eu não tivesse a certeza que eu e ele iríamos nos reconciliar, mas de repente me imaginei estando ao lado daquela mulher, segura, poderosa e tão cheia de si. Ela era incrível, em todos os sentidos, mas o certo era trancarmos aquilo ali. Me indaguei se por algum instante ela pensara no mesmo que eu, ou se estava alegre demais para refletir sobre isso.

- Pronta? – Ela sussurrou, me roubando mais um beijo. Ajeitei o cabelo ruivo desgrenhado e sorri de canto, concordando com a cabeça.

- Agora sim!

Addison abriu o trinco do banheiro e cambaleamos para fora. Uma moça que enxaguava a maquiagem nos encarou e engoli em seco, mas sua gargalhada no instante seguinte indicou que havia menos glicose em sua corrente do que deveria, de certo ela não se lembraria.

Addison's POV:

Por volta das quatro da manhã foi quando nossa noite terminou. Charlotte me levou até o carro e nos despedimos, sem abraços ou beijos, da mesma forma que nos cumprimentamos pela primeira vez ao nos conhecer, com um aperto de mão. Nossas promessas deveriam ter permanecido naquele bar, mas por algum motivo, conforme eu dirigia pelas desertas ruas de Los Angeles aqueles momentos insistiam em me assombrar. Eu fingira estar mais bêbada do que estava, com certeza fingira, porque era mais fácil culpar a bebida do que assumir que Charlotte King havia mexido comigo. Não tinha nenhuma expectativa de que ela fosse me ligar no dia seguinte (ou deveria ser eu a ligar?). Não sei, mas com certeza eu sabia que aquilo não aconteceria. Apenas naquele banheiro, apenas quando estávamos a sós ali eu conheci a verdadeira Charlotte, sexy, linda...perfeita. Aquela mulher conseguia unir beleza, sensualidade e inteligência...quem conseguia isso? Qual mortal era capaz disso? Apenas ela.

Ainda podia sentir seu cheiro, sua pele macia, toques e beijos por todo meu pescoço. Ao parar no farol vermelho, meu corpo todo se arrepiou, e encarei o celular no porta-luvas, desejando ter coragem de ligar para ela, pedir que me encontrasse para que pudéssemos ter mais alguns momentos a sós. Voltei a pensar conscientemente quando a luz verde do farol se acendeu e novamente pisei no acelerador. Los Angeles era calorosa, mas naquele instante conseguia ser mais fria e solitária do que Nova York, ou até mesmo Seattle. Meus olhos, assustados, se arregalaram ao ver em que raio de lugar eu havia ido parar.

"Oceanside Wellness Group" – Dizia o letreiro que ocupava toda minha visão. Que raios eu havia ido fazer na clínica? Será que meu automático estava tão conectado ao trabalho que eu não sabia mais fazer outra coisa?

Suspirei, descendo do carro, não havia outra escolha, afinal eu estava cansada demais as cinco da manhã para ir para casa. Adentrei ao prédio, utilizando da minha chave de funcionária e entrei no elevador, que logo me levou ao andar da nossa clínica. No mesmo instante, a luz acesa ao longo do corredor me chamou a atenção e antes que eu pudesse chamar por alguém, logo a mulher surgiu a minha frente.

- Violet?

- Addison?

Continuamos a nos encarar, como se ambas esperássemos explicações.

- Eu ...ahn...não estava me sentindo bem em casa. – A morena tentou se explicar, enquanto eu suspirei, largando minha bolsa e meus sapatos em um dos sofás. Segui em direção a copa, retirando um suco de laranja da geladeira. Sem me dar ao trabalho de me servir em um copo, virei a bebida no gargalo, precisava de glicose se quisesse voltar para casa, e nada mais rápido que suco de laranja.

- Você está bem? – Ela indagou, e quando nossos olhos se encontraram, pude ver as rugas de preocupação na testa de Violet, se eu não estava bem, ela com certeza estava pior.

- Eu só...tive uma...- Suspirei. – Noite estranha...- Caminhei até o sofá da sala de Sam, a mais perto da copa, e me larguei nele. Escutei os passos de Violet atrás. – Se quiser eu posso...

Mas eu a interrompi.

- Hm...- Bati ao meu lado no sofá, chamando-a. -...eu acho que hoje é você quem está precisando mais do que eu...

A morena pareceu concordar, na verdade parecia bastante abatida.

- Você acha que pode guardar um segredo? – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Quando dizem que psiquiatras são os profissionais que mais guardam segredos, eles deveriam investigar a lista dos ginecologistas, acredite...- Pisquei para Violet, tentando passar confiança, incentivando-a a se abrir.

- Addison...eu não sei por onde...começar...

- Comece relaxando...- Sugeri.

Meus olhos a fitavam, buscando uma troca de cumplicidade para que ela conseguisse se abrir com mais felicidade.

-...eu...eu...eu estou grávida! – Ela jogou a bomba, e, sem que eu pudesse evitar, acabei arregalando os olhos.

- Viu...por isso eu não falo. Quer dizer, essa nem é a pior parte! – Ela engoliu em seco.

- Como assim?

- Bem...existem dois pais...quer dizer duas possibilidades...

Arregalei os olhos mais uma vez.

- Addison! Você supostamente não deveria demonstrar julgamento. – A morena me repreendeu.

Acabei rindo.

- Desculpa...é que eu achava que eu havia sido a única a ter um dia...

- Atípico. – Violet completou como se lamentasse.

Concordei com a cabeça e ficamos alguns instantes em silêncio. Quando voltamos a nos encarar, a moça tornou a falar.

- O que...

- Você não vai querer saber. – Suspirei.

- Tente...eu posso reagir melhor que você. – A morena me incentivou.

- Eu beijei uma...ok...eu transei com uma mulher! – Confessei de uma vez, porém evitando citar o nome da Dra. King.

- UAU! – Violet exclamou no mesmo instante.

- Eu disse, você não reagiu melhor...

- Talvez hoje não seja nosso dia.

- Certamente não é...- Completei, pensando que poderia ser, se minha noite não tivesse caminhado para o fim que havia.

Ficamos em silêncio mais uma vez, e eu não saberia se eu que deveria quebrar o silêncio dessa vez.

- Talvez devêssemos tentar acordar amanhã.

Violet concordou com a cabeça.

- Noites atípicas são as noites da estação.

Foi minha vez de concordar com a cabeça.

- Violet...- Voltei a encará-la. Quando seus olhos claros encontraram os meus, acabei sorrindo.

-Hãm?

- Você seria uma boa mãe. – Sorri de canto, e percebi um sorriso tímido nos lábios da moça.

- Obrigada...- Ela sorriu de canto, e houve mais uma pausa, porém, desta vez Violet quem quebrou. – Addie...- Percebi sua mão indo em direção ao abdome, que se quer entregava suspeita de gravidez.

- Hãm? – Indaguei, olhando-a.

- Você...er...eu...poderia vê-lo?

Logo entendi que ela perguntava sobre o bebê. Acabei sorrindo, talvez fosse o melhor para nós duas esquecermos das preocupações, ou parte delas. Concordei com a cabeça.

- Seria um prazer apresentá-lo a você! – Sorri de canto, esticando minha mão na direção dela. Violet segurou em minha mão, depositando toda a confiança em mim, eu podia sentir por aquele toque e por seus olhos, que antes pareciam perdidos, e agora estavam um pouco mais confiantes.


End file.
